Alérgico
by Esteftwilight
Summary: One Shot. Inspirada en la canción Alérgico de Anahí.  Edward en un estado depresivo por separarse de Bella cuando... Si quieres saber más entra a leerlo. Mal summary


**Alérgico**

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba en un estado depresivo después de la terrible noticia. Sólo de recordar lo que le estaba pasando me mataba, como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en mis vértebras y a parte de eso, hurgaran más profundo creandome un intenso dolor. Agonía era el sentimiento.

_Ayer el ruido de los automóviles,_

_perdí mi oxígeno y mi voluntad._

_Mientras avanza el dolor._

_Un kilómetro más._

_Yo me quedo y tú te vas._

.

Desde que Bella me contó sobre su viaje a Europa para no volver perdí toda esperaza de proponerle que se casara conmigo. Sé que apenas teníamos veinte años y éramos muy jóvenes para dar ese gran paso. Pero yo me veía con ella para toda la eternidad.

Mas ahora ese sueño no se cumpliría por culpa de sus padres.

_En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles,_

_el corazón es alérgico a mí._

_Lo noto en mí por error._

_Un milímetro atrás._

_Respiro en un congelador,_

_y no saldré jamás._

_Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,_

_cuando duerma la ciudad._

_No estaré, para oír,_

_tus historias tontas, no..._

_Porque tienes miedo de sentir,_

_porque eres alergico a soñar._

_Y perdimos color,_

_porque eres alérgico al amor._

Sus padres se la quería llevar a Europa para que acabara su carrera de Periodismo en Alemania, y de paso casarla con uno de los periodistas más famosos del país: Jacob Black.

Ellos siempre decían que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hija por que era un simple adoptado por los Cullen, un pobre iluso que se vino a dar cuenta de quiénes eran sus padres biológicos un año atrás. Decían que alguien como yo era obvio no ser un verdadero Cullen.

_Y caminando en tormentas eléctricas,_

_buscando algún territorio neutral._

_Donde no escuche de ti,_

_donde aprenda a olvidar,_

_a no morir y a no vivir,_

_tan fuera de lugar._

_Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,_

_cuando duerma la ciudad._

_No estaré, para oír,_

_tus historias tontas, no..._

Esos comentarios destrozaron a mi hermosa Bella y para cortar de raíz los maltratos de sus padres hacia mí, acepto su propuesta de irse a vivir a Alemania con unos tíos suyos que tenían allá. Eso no arreglaba las cosas; las empeoraba. Y lo peor es que ha pasado dos años de su ida y no me he repuesto de tan gran pérdida. Aún la recuerdo, y ese recuerdo no me deja rehacer mi vida con otra ya que sentiría que la traicionaba. Y ella se iba a casar con otro.

_Porque tienes miedo de sentir,_

_porque eres alérgico a soñar._

_Y perdimos color._

_¿Sabes? No voy a cuidar tu pasos._

_No te puedo defender de ti._

-¿Edward? –me llamó mi madre desde el piso de abajo mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en una canción que llevaba rondando mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas.

Bajé para ver en qué me necesitaba y me la encontré levemente sonrojada y con un brillo especial en sus ojos caramelo.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunté preocupado. Ver a mi madre sonrojada es una hazaña, sólamente mi padre lo conseguía.

-Tienes una visita. Te espera en el jardín.

-Ah, ¿quién es?

-Este… me hizo prometer que no diría nada por lo que mejor me voy a comprar con tu hermana Alice un rato. Volvemos en unas horas. Cuídate –respondió. Cuando dijo la palabra 'cuídate' me dirigió una mirada mezcla de dolor, preocupación y alegría.

Raro.

-Está bien, hasta luego –me despedí rumbo al jardín.

Al principio miré en busca de alguien por todas partes sin hallar resultado. El día estaba sorprendentemente soleado para tratarse de Forks, y habían unos cuantos pájaros cantando a lo lejos a la copa de un árbol que plantó mi padre.

Nuestro jardín parecía irradiar un aura de felicidad que me estremeció. No tenía ése sentimiento desde hace dos años, y me sorprendía sentirlo ahora.

Fui a sentarme en una de las sillas que mi madre puso en el jardín cuando la vi.

Una chica de cabello color caoba hasta los hombros, ligeramenten ondulado. Era de mediana estatura, delgada y parecía que de tez pálida por lo que veía de sus brazos descubiertos. Vestía una simple camisa de manga corta azul oscuro, un pantalon nego vaquero y unos tenis del mismo tono. Su forma de vestir y de ser me recordaba a Bella.

Estaba de espaldas cuando se giró lentamente al oirme poner detrás de ella. Alzo sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. No podía ser.

_Ya no, curaré, tu soledad,_

_cuando duerma la ciudad._

_No estaré, para oír,_

_tus historias tontas, no..._

_Porque tienes miedo de sentir,_

_porque eres alérgico a soñar._

_Y perdimos color,_

_porque eres alérgico al amor._

-¿Bella? –logré articular en medio de un sollozo de felicidad. Estaba aquí de verdad y no era un sueño.

-Edward, yo lo siento –dijo con su bella voz cargada de arrepentimiento. Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y sin poder resistirlo la abracé, quitandoselas de paso con mis manos.

-No llores, pequeña. No haya nada que perdonar.

-Nunca quise irme pero debía hacerlo para poder enfrentar a mis padres sin que ellos te achacarán mi actitud a ti. Comprende que to nunca dejé de amarte y que no te he olvidado.

-Yo tampoco, Bella. Te amo demasiado para olvidarme de ti –contesté acunando su rostro en mis manos. Le dejé un dulce beso en su mejilla y ella se ruborizó como hacia antes al tocarla.

Se me escapó una sonrisa al descubrir que aún la deslumbraba.

-Mis padres se quedaron en Alemania para siempre. Yo regresé a mi verdadero hogar que es a tu lado, en Forks. Ellos se opusieron y me renegaron como hija hasta que no recapacitara. Pero yo no tengo por qué recapacitar. Saben que no sería feliz con Jacob jamás –me contó recostando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras nos sentábamos en el césped mirando el cielo. Con razón hoy era tan hermoso. Había vuelto un ángel para regresar la luz a este pueblo.

-¿No te casastes con Jacob? –inquirí curioso.

-No.

-¿Por qué? –era raro que no lo hiciera para intentar disminuir el enfado de sus padres para con ella.

-Porque te prometí casame contigo y volver. Ahora lo estoy cumpliendo, justo en el mejor día que podrías imaginar –al mencionar eso mi pecho sin hinchó de felicidad y la besé.

Fue un beso dulce, cargado de amor y el anelo de haber estado tanto tiempo separados. Estuvimos así una rato hasta que jadeamos en busca de aire. Rocé mi nariz con la suya y le pregunté:

-¿Qué día es hoy para que sea tan especial y volvieras de repente? –la verdad al estar en estado zombie perdía la cuenta de los días.

-Veinte de Junio –contestó mirándome con ternura.

Procesé lo que me había dicho y caí en la cuenta de que hoy cumplía veintitrés años. Como pasa el tiempo.

-¡Vaya! –exclamé.

-En realidad he estado en Forks desde principios de año, pero viene a verte este día como regalo por ser el día en el que naciste y en el que nos conocimos. Sólo Alice sabía de mi regreso –contó con una gran sonrisa.

-Esa pequeña diablo. Hizo lo mismo que cuando nos conocimos, darte como mi regalo sorpresa. Es increíble –murmuré.

-Sí, le debemos mucho. Ella me estuvo contando sobre ti todo este tiempo vía e-mail. Siento por lo que pasastes.

´-Ahora eso no importa. Gracias, eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nadie puede tener.

Ella se sonrojó y me besó apasionadamente.

Quién me iba a decir que la tendría otra vez cuando me habían dicho que la perdí por siempre. Y sobre todo el mismo día que la encontré.

Y además, quién me iba a decir que al mes estaría casado con ella, y al año con un pequeño hijo: Alexander. No podía ser más feliz pero esto no era completo, porque los padres de Bella no volvieron a hablar con ella al enterarse de su casamiento conmigo. Ella le quitó importancia, mas en el fondo sabía que eso le dolía mucho.

Yo me encargaría de hacerla lo más feliz posible. Porque aunque una vez me volví alérgico al dolor que me causo por culpa de sus padres, ella volvió haciendo que mi ser encontrara un territorio neutral. El amor por ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este One Shot que se me ocurrió a las 22:00 de la noche de un sábado en el que mi inspiración volvió después de meses. Comenzaré a subir fics poco a poco cuando vea que son decentes.**

**Por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, me encantaría saber vuetra opinión aunque sea para decirme que soy un caso perdido en la escritura.**

**Besos**

**Atte. Esteftwilight.**


End file.
